


Bleeding Freedom

by siyeonslayer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, AU!Gladiators, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, F/F, Graphic Description, Sexual Content, Slavery, gahmi, jibo, sidong, suayeon, trigger/content warnings in every chapter even if things are implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 06:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19922812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonslayer/pseuds/siyeonslayer
Summary: The quiet life of Siyeon radically changed with the invasion of barbarians in Greece.After arriving in a new land, one of the most important ladies, if not the most important among all of them, will give her a purpose that leads to fame, glory, fortunes, friendship, and passionate encounters





	1. Unwanted Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: violence, war, slavery, rape

The smell of saltiness and the sound of the waves of the Mediterranean Sea hitting the sides of the roman ship brought her back to reality: she was a prisoner from the island of Lesbo, she was kidnapped by some legionaries who conquered Greece and the Island.

_One night, it all happened in one night: they were all sleeping when suddenly the burning smell started to spread across the whole village. The screams of desperate women were pure music to the ears of those barbarians, arrived from afar just to plunder houses, rape women, kill fathers and mothers and kidnap men, women, and children to make them their slaves. Robbed houses were set on fire, painting the village as if the Inferi world came to take all the souls on the island._

“Water… I need some water…” said one of the prisoners: his lips were dry, his voice husky. He was in pain; his thin arms were too weak to lift his chained wrists. His voice made her realize the misery they were in: she wasn't a human anymore, she would never be considered one from that day, she was condemned to slavery for the rest of her life if she didn't have a good patrician whom would set her free after years of trust and services. The legionaries gave them the bare minimum to survive throughout the day, giving small ratios of water from time to time.

It was the third day she was on that ship, surrounded by the smell of sweat and Zeus knows what. Her name was Siyeon, she would eventually have a different name if her patrician wanted to, but till that moment her identity was intact and untouchable. Her chained wrists were sweating and had some bruises caused by the metal of the cuffs. She was tired, thirsty and hungry, she wanted to die, she wanted to be killed with her family on that same night.

_“Captain!! Looks like this island is more the Olympus rather than our world: these two ladies must be the daughters of Venus, both extremely gracious and beautif-” the captain lifted his hand signaling the soldier to stop talking. The girls were both on the ground after being pushed by two other soldiers, swords pointed at their faces. Their father was laying on the ground, head smashed and immersed in a pool of blood; their mother had been taken out by two soldiers, beaten up and gods know what else till her last scream was heard, and then killed with her head cut off._

_The captain approached the older sister as Siyeon watched the scene with eyes wide open: “What’s your name?” no reply. “Caio, come here and translate. What is your name?” the soldier named Caio translated in greek the question to the young lady, still leaving them with no answer. At that moment the captain pulled out his blade and pointed it at her throat, grabbing her hair and lifting her on her feet. "Do you want me to cut your tongue, so you really can't answer?" He brought their faces closer, his kiss was angry, but she bit his tongue, making him yell for the pain and take a few steps back: he spit on the ground, the iron taste invading his mouth, the tongue was still there but her bite was strong enough to make it bleed. “I see how it is. Take the other girl to the ship, she will come with us.”_

“Please give me water.”

“Shut up old man!! We are all thirsty here, you aren’t special.” Said one of the prisoners, bringing her back from her memories. “Brother, you had water a couple of hours ago, he still hasn’t drunk a sip of it since this morning. And respect the elders, he could be your father.”

 _«He could be, but he will never be»_ thought Siyeon.

"Get up stinky pieces of shit," said one of the guards to the prisoners. Their ankles were chained as well and connected to a metallic plate planted on the wood. "Disgusting beasts, you don't deserve to be washed up but the smell of pee and inferiority here is unbearable. We are already wasting food and water to keep you alive, be thankful." And after his words were pronounced, men entered the hold with buckets full of water and splashed them. The young woman licked her lips: salty. It was water from the sea, they would never waste drinkable water on them, it's too precious.

Night soon arrived, they had no food for dinner.

"… Twenty-six, and twenty-seven." An old man paid the captain of the ship for the ten slaves he just bought. He was a re-seller of slaves, and he checked and chose them. Among those ten slaves, Siyeon was picked: her outstanding beauty, her dark piercing eyes, and her silken brown hair attracted the seller dangerously. If I weren't a slave seller, he said, I would have bought you and kept you as my concubine. Those words sent her chills down her spine and pearls of cold sweat appeared on her forehead. She was thankful that it was very humid on that day and that she just got out of the hold.

They were accompanied to a wooden cart pulled by a donkey. It took less than twenty minutes to reach the market. People selling and buying bronze dishes, Persian carpets, vases made of glass, all imported merch. Siyeon noticed a small market even near the port, but most of the stalls were selling fish and just two or three were selling purple and glass dishes by Phoenicia.

“Oh, I almost forgot: Welcome to the center of the Empire, Rome!"

_«Rome… The city of those soldiers. Mother, father, my dear sister, I will revenge you. »_ she promised to herself: she would have given peace to her family, even if it meant waiting years to fulfill her wish.

The old man pulled the first slave down the cart and brought him to a wooden stage so that he could be displayed as an object. "Ladies and gentlemen, come here, get closer, don't be afraid!! I am back with the best slaves in the whole of Rome. This is- what's your name young man?" whispered the question to the slave "Neilos! He’s healthy, strong, very attractive. His voice is very calm, so you can ask him to tell stories to your kids and they will have the best dreams. Do your offers, _hic et nunc._ We start with thirty silver coins- thirty-five silver coins! Who offers more?”

“Ten golden coins!”

“Ten golden coins from this gracious lady!! Who offers more?”

Offers were shouted from the left to the right. The young man was sold for 150 golden coins.

Not too many stalls away, an elegant woman followed by three beautiful handmaidens and two slaves was negotiating the price of a beautiful carpet from Persia, one of the most elaborated carpets that has ever entered Rome. "Six-hundred golden coins. Please, my lady, I'm losing too much money. Five-hundred-seventy-five, my last offer."

“Five-hundred-fifty and I buy it.” was her reply to the seller. “My queen, it’s not that you have problems with money-”

"Would you rather have me and my husband spending all the money you pay through taxes on everything we see or that the city is prosperous with money invested in events? I bet you still want to see our gladiators, right?" The man didn't reply, his mouth half-open, he had to blink several times to realize he was, after all, talking to the emperor's wife and he couldn't bite back. Also, because she was right. "You said five-hundred-fifty, right?" the woman was smiling from side to side as one of her handmaids gave the carpet-seller his money.

“Good job Handong” said the woman to her handmaid, “My lady!! I think there’s something you might find interesting” said another one “What is it, Gahyeon?”

“I think the slaves today are very interesting, and if I recall correctly you wanted a new one.” Continued the youngest. “True, thank you for reminding me. Let’s go, I want to see what you found that interesting.”

“I think I see who you will buy.” Replied Yoohyeon, the tallest among the handmaiden, who peeked at the cart behind the wooden stage.

The woman and her servants reached the crowd, the wooden platform had an old man standing and using his loud voice to describe the qualities of each slave and keeping track of all the offers. The lady was observing and listening to the proposed prices: she always found odd how a slave was less pricey than a Persian carpet or a silver plate.

There was one last slave left, and if she saw her with decent clothes walking around the streets of Rome she would've bet that she was the daughter of a very important patrician: her facial features were delicate, her eyes mysterious, as if she was there but her mind was elsewhere, her body wasn’t too slim but rather muscular.

“I want her” murmured the lady "Yeah I was talking about her," said Yoohyeon after hearing her mistress. The offers started from twenty silver coins, so even the plebs could hope in bringing home a gorgeous lady, men lifting their arm yelling numbers and type of money. “We have an offer of three-hundred-seventy-five golden coins, who offers more?” said the old man ecstatic: it was going as he planned, that woman was a black pearl. “Three-hundred-seventy-five and one… and two…”

"I offer the triple: one-thousand-a-hundred-twenty-five golden coins." The gracious lady accompanied by her three handmaidens and two slaves said from the last row of the crowd, causing a cold silence falling on the buyers' heads. The old man on stage stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, blinked several times and cleared his throat, that was the highest offer he ever had for a slave. “Well… Any higher offer?” no one dared to speak again, he stuttered “Her offer and one… her offer and two… her offer and three. Siyeon is sold for one-thousand-a-hundred-twenty-five golden coins, congratulations your highness, this woman is extremely lucky to have you as her mistress."

One of her slaves reached the stage, grabbed the chains in which her wrists were locked and brought her to the woman who was now her mistress. She held her gaze down, till the other asked to look at her face: their eyes met, the clarity in the rich woman’s opposed to the blurred ones of the newly bought slave. “Siyeon, right? I don’t know what nightmares you went through, but please don’t cry. I’ll take care of you, I thought of a special place for you.”

“My mistress, I think she still doesn’t fully comprehend Latin.” Intervened Handong, “I can translate.”

“Right, I forgot. From what they wrote on her tag, she’s a Greek. Could you please tell her to not to worry since I’ll take care of her?” Handong nodded and translate, Siyeon replied with what sounded like a question, “She asked what your name is.”

“I’m Bora, the emperor’s wife. Now let’s go home.” Said the woman smiling at the taller one.

Siyeon was looking down on her wrists, soon to be freed while her mind and heart would forever be trapped to the memories of that night, the night when her village suddenly became hell. She lifted her eyes, looking in front of her and her surroundings: the roman streets were full of life, people having a good laugh, kids running around and playing. The sight of those innocents made her smile, something so pure that adulthood would soon take away from them.

She then brought her eyes back to the woman who unknowingly saved her from a not-so-affable patrician: she indeed had a gracious deportment, she was even sweet and gentle, if she could speak Latin, she would love to communicate with her. But she was just a slave, her condition was even lower to their dog; slaves don't have rights, only duties, they could speak only if asked, they couldn't protest, they couldn't share opinions. "I want to learn Latin," said more to herself rather than wanting to be heard, "Mh?” asked Bora, slightly turning her head back. Siyeon tried to repeat "Latin" in their language so that the other woman could understand the main point. "Do you want to learn Latin?" asked again the woman, and Siyeon nodded. Slaves don’t have the right to study, but Siyeon was a student on her island, she learned reading and writing, she even composed some poems in her free time, but in Rome, she was below the lowest social class. “I’ll make you study, but I have other plans for you.”

“Show me your teeth… Perfectly healthy. Let’s see your muscles… Strong, amazing. My lady, this is one of the healthiest people I’ve ever checked up. She will do amazing in the arena.” Said the doctor to Bora, who was more than ecstatic after hearing the news. She asked Handong to help her translating: "You will now be brought to your cell. That’s only temporary accommodation so, don’t get too attached.”

“Where will I go?”

Bora looked at her, softness in her voice: “I asked the doctor to visit you just to confirm my wish."

“What wish?”

“You will be a gladiator, my dear.”

Siyeon was confused: in her country, there was no such thing as gladiators, nor she had any idea of their purpose. She didn't have time to ask more questions, Bora and Handong were soon gone and she found herself in her cell. The next day she would’ve learned what a gladiator truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and explanation of Latin expressions and words:
> 
> "Hic et nunc" literally means "Here and now"
> 
> Author's notes:  
> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction both in general and in the fandom. Keep in mind that my first language isn't English but I find in writing a good opportunity to improve both my narrative and language skills.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the reading, it'll help me improve and at least I know that my work is either appreciated or hated.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @siyeonseyes, I have linked my CuriousCat so you can leave comments there as well.
> 
> Thank you for your attention.


	2. The taste of the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation/explanation of Latin words:
> 
> Lanista: the owner of the School for gladiators who used to be a gladiator too. It doesn't have a translation.
> 
> Magister: No English translation either.
> 
> Ludus Magnus: Great Gladiatorial Training School, the largest of the gladiatorial schools in Rome
> 
> Flavian Amphitheater: Colosseum
> 
> Pugio and gladius: (I suggest to google the images just to see how they look like)

Siyeon was accompanied to meet up the _lanista_ of the most important school of gladiators, the _Ludus Magnus_ which was beside the Flavian Amphitheater _._ A _magister_ would’ve evaluated her physical abilities while the doctor she already met the day before confirmed her health status. After a bit of discussion among the three figures, they decided that her gladiator’s class would’ve been the _retiarius_.

A month already passed since Siyeon first started the training. Exceeding the lanista’s expectations, she soon started to begin the duel training with some wooden figures: she learned how to use the net, throwing it was a bit harder than she thought since it had lead weights. Also, the aim was to trap her adversary and then hit it with a three-pointed trident. The owner of the school also told her that most of the time the opponent could avoid the net, so she had to use the trident and, in case she also lost that one, a blade called _pugio._ Her class didn’t allow her to wear heavy equipment but owning three weapons instead of one and being able to use her agility as best as she could; the disadvantages were also the fact that she wasn't wearing heavy equipment, so no helmet, and she couldn't even protect herself with a shield.

Since the lanista saw the big signs of progress made by the young woman, he decided that it was time to be trained with the other gladiators and learn how to go against an actual human being. He warned her that now she would’ve learned the real art of duel and until she wasn’t in the arena fighting against an actual opponent, she would’ve used fake weapons.

She arrived in the arena, the instructor, who also was the owner of the school, wasn’t there yet. Some of the gladiators were chatting, others were doing warm-ups, few others both: Siyeon soon realized the lack of women in that place. Funny how she started to think that being a gladiator was meant for women. Funny how even after a whole month training, she still didn’t have a clue about gladiators, what their actual aim in the city was.

As soon as she saw a couple of women talking to each other Siyeon asked herself where they could be from and for how long they were in Rome.

One of them had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she was tall, and her body was a pure work of art: to the brunette, that woman had the beauty of Aphrodite but the strength of Ares, her smile was so bright that Helios could’ve been jobless. She deserved to be on that cart and fly across the sky, if she weren’t a goddess then she must have been a semi-goddess, so much beauty in such a simple human being. She then noticed another figure, she was shorter than the blonde and most probably than her too, she also had a muscular body – she wasn’t surprised, they have a very tough training every single day and they were also on a diet – short black hair, as black as the ink she used to compose her poems.

“Ave, you must be new here. I’m Dami, from Persia.” Said the black-haired woman. From afar she couldn’t tell much, but now that she approached her, she was reminded of Athena, the goddess of intelligence. The blonde woman approached the three of them with fake weapons, all with the same shape which Siyeon never saw till that moment. “Hi, I’m Jiu from Gaul. Better if we start training, we aren’t here to chit chat after all.”

“What’s this?” asked Siyeon, taking the wooden blade handed by Jiu. “It’s a _gladius_ , even if we already have a class assigned, we also have to train with the sword that has given us the name of ‘gladiators’”

“Honestly, we are taught how to fight against other people, but are we some sort of bodyguards? What is our role?”

“For how long you have been here?” asked Dami, eyebrows furrowed with a bit of confusion.

“A month, I think. Since Bora bought me, the only thing she told me was that I was going to be a gladiator; they tested my physical strength and checked me up. Then started to train me in the use of a net, a trident, and a small blade. I've never asked the lanista what was the purpose of all this."

“Your class is the retiarius, inspired by the fisher. But seriously, no clue on what a gladiator is?” asked Jiu as she flipped the fake blade in the air a couple of times. “I’m from Greece, specifically from an island pretty far from its coasts, and it’s not even that long that I’m here. Bear with me, okay?” said Siyeon, feeling a bit embarrassed. Dami and Jiu exchanged a couple of looks, wondering if their trainer forgot to explain what they were doing, “Alright, long story short my friend: we fight and kill each other for the mere purpose of entertaining. Well, we try to kill each other, if the loser ends up killed or stays alive it’s up to the emperor: if his thumb faces down, the loser gets executed; if it’s up, then the opponent will stay alive, and it’s pretty rare, so every day could be the last day here when you are chosen to duel.” Explained briefly Dami. “Exactly. Now that you know the basics, let's see what you have learned." Jiu already started to duel against Siyeon: she never used the gladius, she was used to her trident, but she managed to avoid her attack. « _Good thing these are fake, just a little bit more and I would already have a scratch on me._ » Thought the Greek. Dami threw at them two shields, observing the two women exercising.

Jiu jumped, landing on Siyeon’s shield and making her take four steps back, almost losing balance. She then lifted her arm, the gladius ready to hit the brunettes face. The Greek lifted her shield protecting herself from the wooden sword, responding to the attack hitting the blonde on her abdomen: if the blade were real, she would be bleeding by now. She then used the shield to hit her opponent’s face, confusing her.

Jiu realized how fast Siyeon was, she made a mistake in underestimating her. Sweat dripping on the ground from her whole body, the armor protecting her breasts and her shoulders, a defensive skirt of leather protecting the lower body; she was panting, the hit on the abdomen was expected yet it managed to break her breath, her bottom lip was bleeding. Siyeon was running towards her, full of anger, the fake gladius held next to her ready to pierce through Jiu’s stomach. The blonde protected herself with the shield, pushing the opponent away from her: “Don’t forget that this is a training, not a duel. You shouldn’t overwork yourself.” Said Jiu, but Siyeon was unstoppable as if it was a personal matter with the other woman. She made the shield fall on the ground, now holding the wooden gladius with both of her hands and raging against the gladiator, all the other athletes watching the unusual scene. The right moment the brunette jumped off the ground ready to smash Jiu's head with her weapon, the blonde bent down on one knee and brought the shield above her head blocking the attack, quickly gotten up and pushed the Greek away, she kept pushing her away till she caught the right moment and kicked her right on her stomach. She fell on the ground, the gladius slipping from her hands; she tried to reach it, but the senior gladiator stopped her by placing the tip of the sword in front of her eyes, "See? This is the moment where you are disadvantaged and defeated. You could lift your arm and ask for grace, the audience would start yelling for your death or to let you live, I would look at the emperor and then see what he wants me to do, since he represents the audience’s will: if he says you must die, you wouldn’t have your head attached to your body anymore. Chop chop, no fame, no glory… no ladies. Such a shame dying so soon. But - Jiu tossed her weapons on the ground and helped Siyeon stand up again, - if his thumb is up, his clemency, which means the audience’s, helped you survive and call it a day.”

“Not bad for someone who never used a shield and a sword. I’m impressed since you have little to no experience with a real-life fighter!” intervened Dami giving a pat on her left shoulder.

The lanista observed the whole fight from afar, reached the group of athletes and called their attention, “Since I brought some new faces in here, I’m informing you that the juniors are living with the seniors from now on. Don’t build too much your relationships, you might kill one another one day.” He almost whispered the last sentence. The man started to assign to each junior a couple of seniors as cellmates, “Jiu, Dami and Siyeon, you are together. Now that the least important part is done, start running all around the arena, and be fast if you don’t want to be locked in cages with the tigers, unarmed.” Said smirking, watching all the athletes running in the arena at a specific pace: the most experienced gladiators knew that he wasn’t joking at all, since some of them have been locked in a cage with tigers and then pulled out, traumatized by the experience. Dami was one of them: as soon as she heard ‘tigers’, she started to run at a fast and constant pace taking also the front of the group.

The evening soon arrived, they’ve been training since the early morning till dusk, but they were all used to it, even Siyeon: just because she first had to fight against some puppets it didn't mean she wasn't training as hard as them, they were all there to survive as much as possible. They only had a lunch break, an hour to digest and then practice again.

The gladiators’ diet was rich in oatmeal, dried fruits, legumes, but also honey, oil, lactose and watered wine. They were all happily eating, satisfied with the outcome of the day, even Jiu, Dami and Siyeon were talking about anything that came to their minds. “After a long day of training always comes the best part.” Said Jiu stretching her arms, “Do you mean some sweet and peaceful sleep?” asked Siyeon smiling and munching some figs, “Sleep? It’s still pretty early to sleep. We are getting some massages.”

“I’ve never had a massage in a month that I’m training.”

“You were training a lot before but trust me, what you lived today will have a lot of repercussions tomorrow since pain won’t let you get up from your bed.” Replied Dami sipping watered wine from her bronze chalice while Jiu kept gobbling food, “You’re lufky befause we have-” she didn’t finish the sentence that started to cough, Dami hitting her back to help her swallow and Siyeon giggling for the now red face of the gladiator. "You shouldn't speak with your mouth full, if you want to die with dignity do it dueling in the arena," said the Greek pouring in her chalice more watered wine and offering it to the oldest of the three. Once she regained composure, she kept talking, using a lower tone this time: "I said that you're lucky since we are the queen's favorites; her handmaids will massage us, and since she has three of them one will be your personal masseuse” she winked at Siyeon, asking her who she would like to have among the three beauties, “Handong and I are from Greece, and she helped me when I barely knew Latin… Not that I improved a lot.”

"If the queen promised you that she would've let you study Latin, trust me she means it. She needs to find the right timing, she must learn your habits and then you will know thanks to one of her handmaids the day and the time you will meet up to study. Keep in mind that it will always happen during the night, so during the day don't wear yourself out too much: you have to be able to study." Dami took one of Siyeon’s figs out of her plate and started peeling it and before giving a bite she added: "Also, one of her handmaids isn't exactly available so choose wisely." Siyeon lifted one of her eyebrows, "First of all, of course, Dami please have a fig, I'm full so serve yourself. Second, how will I know?"

"You will. You're smart enough to see it, we can't talk about it freely here."

Finished their meal, they quickly arrived in their room, the three personal queen’s handmaids were already in, waiting for the gladiators to undress and lay down on their bed, ready to start the massage session.

“Good evening, are you perhaps the daughter of Astrea? The purity in your beauty makes me want to protect you from nasty and dirty looks of unwanted men.” Dami said as she approached her bed, smiling at the brunette girl, “My friend I think you had too much wine, she’s Gahyeon.” Said Jiu, amused by the flirting of her long-time wingman, “Oh I know, but since Yoohyeon is massaging you for tonight I’m chatting with this gorgeous lady whose beauty cannot be left unspoken.”

“Dami you aren’t putting yourself in a better position,” intervened Siyeon, enjoying Handong’s gentle hands putting the right amount of pressure on her tense muscles and observing amused Jiu’s contracted face, Yoohyeon was putting probably too much pressure in her massage, “For the love of Athena can I please exchange Gahyeon with Yoohyeon? She should torture you instead of me.”

“Yes please, she can torture whenever she wants” replied Dami while the two ladies were exchanging gladiators, “Ugh, please keep it to yourself.” was the Gaul’s reaction.

Siyeon closed her eyes, the gentle touch of the orange-haired woman brought to her mind beautiful images of her land, the soft green grass, the warm sun rays gently kissing her face as the fresh breeze blew from the East, without messing up her hair too much. She didn’t know that Yoohyeon and Dami exchanged whispers full of secrets, and the three handmaids soon were done with their task.

Siyeon was already fast asleep, Dami exchanged a couple of words with her friend, disappearing then in the middle of the night. She would’ve spent the night sleepless, but it would’ve been worth it. The next day would’ve been a brand new and tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is delivered, if you enjoyed it feel free to leave even a small comment and kudos, which are always appreciated. If you are too shy, you can also ask me things here (https://curiouscat.me/siyeonseyes), or you can find me on Twitter @siyeonseyes.
> 
> Feel free to share it and thank you for reading!


	3. Private Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: graphic depiction of death, blood, violence

Usually, the Colosseum was used for special occasions such as public events and celebrations of this god or that goddess, or as a training field for specific tasks, but on that day the arena had another purpose: the queen requested a personal show involving her two favorite gladiators and the most dangerous criminals.

Usually criminals were condemned to be gladiators, it was a different way to execute them since if they lost a fight they would've ended up with the head cut off, but in those past few years even Romans who were looking for eternal glory decided to become gladiators: the only difference is that they willingly decided that destiny, taking an oath to the _lanista_ and then undergoing the usual treatment future gladiators went through.

Bora despised how thieves and killers could earn fame, glory, and admiration after the bad things they did in their lifetime and they deserved to be executed immediately, without a crowd who could hype the bad side instead of those slaves who were there, even if against their will, to have a bigger purpose in life: she thought that allowing them to have fame and glory would've given them a purpose, hope in their future after all the slander their families and their people went through because of war. A war planned by her husband, who only wanted to rule the known world with his hands, he wanted to make it prosper with his reforms and gain riches from those who were called _barbarians_ because they were speaking a language that wasn’t Latin, because they weren’t the children and descendants of _Romulus_ , the founder of Rome.

The emperor’s wife requested the most dangerous criminals who were still beginners in the duel’s art: they didn’t deserve to be known, it didn’t matter how talented and strong they were, it didn’t matter how their spirit could be purified after becoming gladiators. They deserved punishment, she would’ve wanted to execute even some well-known gladiators who used to be criminals as well, but the audience would’ve had something to say so she decided to be patient for them, their day would’ve come soon.

Two of the most wicked killers were already in the arena, no elm to protect their faces as requested by the queen, it was already enough they had the body protection on, and they were armed with a sword and a shield.

Her handmaidens were seated next to her, excited to watch a private show since they always saw every fight with the crowd cheering their favorites. The gate at the opposite end of the two criminals finally was opened, one of the gladiators armed with a spear held in the right hand, a round shield and a _gladius_ hanging on the left side, while the other had a rectangular shield and a _gladius_ as well.

They both had their faces covered by the elm, even the eyes weren’t visible, small holes allowed them to see the enemy and the surroundings and it also protected their eyesight from possible attacks. Those in the arena were all wearing armors, but only the criminal was barefaced: Bora wanted to see them contracted in pain and sorrow once they were defeated.

“I guess you called your favorites as well as the best, my lady," asked Yoohyeon, smiling to the older woman, "Who knows, this time you'll be able to tell who's fighting since with all that crowd screaming you hardly can focus on the fighting style some have. I can smell talent, and it's so satisfying to see it in action." Replied the queen, smirking at the sight of the two gladiators making their entrance, their armors shining under the sunlight and the _pteruges_ moving in harmony with their walk to the center of the arena, “I can tell you also taste talent, and talent tastes you.” Said the black-haired gaining a little slap on her thigh from the latter.

The four duelers moved towards the queen, and even if she was a woman, they paid her respect as if they were in front of the emperor: " _Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant_ ”, took their positions ready to fight but Gahyeon, in voice of Bora, called the gladiator with the spear, “ _Hoplomachus_ , pick an opponent. _Secutor_ , you’ll be next.” The gladiator made a little bow to the queen, then pointed the weapon to the most muscular between the two criminals, with a little protest by the _secutor_.

The two opponents started to study each other, observing the weak points and thinking how and when attacking them, like two lions in a cage their gazes never left the other, both ready to attack or be attacked. “So? Are you going to attack me or what, woman?” said the big guy, his ruined teeth shown with an obnoxious smirk; the _hoplomachus_ didn’t flinch, _she_ knew he was a big coward that would’ve attacked _her_ first, just a couple more of moments. _«Alright pussy, since you aren’t moving, I'm going to reduce you to several destroyed bones and rotten meat. Not even the crows will want to eat you»_

"Are you done with the internal monologue?" asked sarcastically the gladiator, still the spear pointed at the guy, the shield already in a position to block the attacks. The big guy, hurt in pride, ran towards her with the _gladius_ held up, aiming at her head.

A small shift to the right, a kick on the back of his knee causing him to lose a bit of balance; he tried to cut through her left side, but a small jump back allowed just a scratch on her abdomen. Shield to the front, the spear held above her head as she tries to pierce through the opponent’s chest: managing to cut her weapon in two parts, the big man pushes the gladiator making her hurl a couple of meters away. His steps are big but heavy and slow, his size is both his advantage and disadvantage. He points the sword down, ready to hit the gladiator’s stomach once again but she’s quick enough to stand up again, take a bit of distance and unsheathe her gladius. The blades cackling, the small pearls of sweat painting their bodies, the gladiator’s physic gleaming like a bronze statue.

She was used to fighting against people of her size, this time though she wanted to reach her limit and surpass it. The elm wasn't allowing her to breathe that much, plus that day was hot enough to make her believe her face was in a kiln. She was once again pushed far from him, he couldn't stand close fights very long: the only way she had to destroy him was pressuring him. She ran to him, jumped and kicked his chest, he barely bent his torso back. She was panting, she was one of the top gladiators and yet this criminal was still standing on his feet. Several attacks were scored but hitting him with the shield and dueling him wasn’t yet enough.

“I killed a lot of people, no real reason. I always enjoyed the sight of blood, that sound the living creature makes before exhaling the last breath." His crooked and rotten teeth made their comeback again on his disgusting smile, the woman was trying to regain her breath back and to contain her chills: saying that she despised people like him was a euphemism, those words were just motivating her in giving his corrupted soul to Hades, "But you know the nicest part?" he threw the sword to the opponent, the pointed part getting stuck in the sand, not so distant from her feet, "The best part – now even the shield hit the ground with a deaf sound – is that I always killed barehanded" Instinctively she took steps back to avoid his fall, but he was so big that his weight immobilized her on the ground, the gladius not so far from her catch but impossible to reach; breathing has never been such a difficult task, she thought.

His hand blocking her right wrist, squeezing as if the wine had to come out of it, but only the cracking sound of broken bones was heard, her screams muffled by the elm. He then threw her away like a kid launches a ball, and then made her gladius fall in front of her, “Here I am, unarmed. Kill me with that sword, try if you can. Oh wait, your hand is reduced to dust now.”

The ladies in the audience were all tensed up, the criminal was fighting fairly, after all, he didn't try to hit at her back, but he was surely very strong and good with weapons for someone who never touched them. Even though she was one of the strongest gladiators, Bora thought, it didn't mean the top of the range couldn't face troubles. She was somehow glad that her opponent threw his weapons away. But Yoohyeon, she was extremely anxious at that moment: she hoped it wasn't her, but deep down she was taming the worst. Handong felt the worries of her friend and held her hands to comfort her while Gahyeon was brushing her back, they were both saying that she’s strong, she’s trained and surely will make it our alive.

Bora, on the other hand, was also observing the _secutor_ ’s behavior: she saw how tense the other became, she saw how the grip on the lined sword was so intense that the knuckles became pale. But she also knew that the other gladiator was eyeing both the colleague and the queen, she knew that one nod was enough to allow a second attack and consent help. The woman decided to wait a bit more, she knew the capabilities of her darlings, she was aware of their worth: all that they had seen till that moment was just the beginning of the show.

The gladiator, unable to use her right hand, decided to let go of the shield and use the left hand to hold the sword: « _Son of a bitch, you have no idea: get ready, you'll have a one-way trip to Hades' kingdom._ » She was smiling, but the elm covering her whole face was hiding well even her thought. He probably imagined a petrified face, eyes-wide-open depicted with the sight of the death getting closer and closer; but she was now even prouder, even stronger, he didn't imagine that he did her some sort of favor, he couldn't realize that all the recitation he saw was just to make him believe he was in some sort of advantage. He was strong, that was undeniable, but his arrogance blinded his mind. He could've beaten her up as much as he wanted, she was trained for it, she had thick skin, she was a warrior. And a warrior has strategy and intelligence by their side: the big guy was laughing his ass off, seeing how the opponent was on her feet again handling the weapon with her left hand, her grip wasn't safe, it would've probably slipped back on the ground, he would've caught her head and twisted it as his father taught him to do with the chickens to kill them. He walked up to her, scanning the petit figure from his height, reached his hands out just to find one of them cut off. The red liquid springing out, a loud scream of pain and desperation were the only sounds surrounding the arena; Yoohyeon stood up, cheering for the gladiator, “Kill him! Destroy him! He doesn’t even deserve hell, but he deserves to suffer for eternity!!"

The handmaid didn’t know yet that her voice brought more strength to the warrior, she wasn’t aware that the fighter was in fact Dami, that the right moment she saw her once she entered the arena brought her happiness, hope, and will to fight and destroy the opponent because only after executing the criminal she could hug the most important person of her life, the one who gave her a reason to stay in Rome and not try to escape.

Her opponent was crying, not asking, _begging_ for mercy saying that he wanted to live: he lifted his other hand, looking at the queen who was now standing, her thumb midway; Dami knew the answer, but she still wanted to give to that piece of shit some hope. The queen’s thumb faced down, “Disgusting, you’re now without a hand but still alive. The right moment you feared for your death you were already begging for mercy, wanting to redeem your crimes and live an honest life. But what about all those people you killed just for fun? I’m a gladiator, but I don’t like to kill, it's the only way I can live with a bit of dignity since I fight against people who went through training and hardship as much as I did.- the grip on the sword's handle was tighter, but relaxed after she started to lift her arm, the blade at the right side - Your time has come, you have no honor and no dignity, now your filthy spirit will belong to Hades." And with a quick snap, his head was cut in half, more than half of the blade was stuck in his skull, the left eye was hanging out from the orb: silent tears streaming down his face.

She picked the other _gladius_ left on the ground by her rival and pierced his heart, blood streaming down being absorbed by the sand in the arena.

With her hands covered in blood, she took off her elm, showing to the small audience who the brave athlete was, the one who executed one of the most dangerous and most wicked criminals ever. “Dami, you fought well, and what you did will always be remembered even by the gods: what you did wasn’t just for entertaining us, but you gave justice to those poor innocents, killed just for the fun of it. You will be remembered for centuries.” And while Bora was pronouncing those words, Yoohyeon ran to her lover, hugging her so tight that she couldn’t breathe; Dami didn’t want to soil the handmaid’s clothes, because if she did, she would've felt like she was sullying her pure spirit. Bora ordered her handmaid to go and wash Dami up, allowing them privacy.

But the show wasn’t over yet, still, a gladiator and a criminal were left, and she was extremely curious to see how it would’ve ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words secutor and hoplomachus are the latin names of a couple of gladiators' classes, like retiarius for Siyeon.
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter, it's going to be more focused on one pairing so stay tuned :)  
> As always, thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it feel free to leave some kudos and a comment, since are always appreciated
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @siyeonseyes and my CuriousCat is https://curiouscat.me/siyeonseyes


	4. Show Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: nsfw

The sun was still burning in the sky, unhelpful to the fighters in the arena. The criminal was agile, but not enough to make the _secutor_ feel threatened about _her_ life: she knew the queen better than anyone else, she knew how much she loved to be _entertained_ so she decided to not make the duel end too soon. She already studied her opponent; the gladiator could've hit him so many times that by now he would be reduced in a mush. He was nervous, after seeing the end the other one went through, he was shaking like an autumn leaf ready to detach itself from the tree branch; and just like an autumn leaf, his body fell on the ground with a deaf sound, painted in red, the _gladius_ stuck in his chest. The gladiator grabbed the sword, took it out and then threw it on the ground, more blood coming out feeding the thirsty terrain for the future fights.

The gladiator turned to Bora’s direction, took off her elm making her blonde hair shine under the sunlight, put it under her left arm and started running towards her. The queen already asked her handmaidens to bring her something to dry Jiu’s sweat and to clean her a bit, dismissing them after they completed their task.

The stairs never felt so easy to walk on, just the sight of Bora brought new energy to the gladiator’s toned body: she reached her, the smile growing more and more on their faces as the distance got shorter and shorter. Jiu left the elm on the ground and sat down right where one of the handmaidens was while she was fighting, now looking at her queen’s beautiful face and admiring every part of her while the other woman was dabbing her face with a piece of cloth: her touch was gentle, her eyes were lovingly looking at her.

Bora then reached to Jiu’s hands, stroking them with that piece of cloth that now became dirty with the filthy blood of a criminal.

“You’ve been great Minji, you proved once again why you’re one of my favorites,” said the dark-haired woman while drying the blonde’s abdomen: she would’ve lied to herself if she said that it wasn’t a pleasing view. “And you once again look more beautiful than the last time I saw you.” Jiu kissed her hands after the piece of cloth was left besides her, embracing her tenderly, “Please take a seat, I want to admire you as close as possible” and gently led her to sit down next to her, smiling while looking at her, “I’m so glad we are alone right now” continued the blonde woman.

“I’m glad you’re still alive, that piece of shit left a big wound on your arm, let me take care of it.”

"Bora, don't worry, it's just a scratch, it'll eventually leave a scar… and maybe you'll want me even more."

“I already want you, Minji. I miss you a lot, and the reason we are alone it’s because I want to _start_ _it_ now and _end it_ tonight: it's not safe here, even if my husband is on an expedition there's his second in charge nagging me." The queen's voice was frustrated, she missed her favorite athlete, she missed her touch and the warmth of the blonde's body against hers.

“Then call me Jiu when we are outside, my real name will be only yours when the right time comes… Oh right, tonight at what time and where?” she barely finished the question that Bora’s hands grabbed her face and pulled it closer to hers, a firm kiss planted on the gladiator’s soft lips. Jiu took the lead, pulling her in a much more intense kiss, and the queen didn’t hesitate in licking the other’s lower lip; their mouths perfectly moving in harmony, the heat of the day amplifying their passion in every tender bite and kiss full of desire for one another. Jiu tried to pull Bora on her lap, but the latter gently pressed on the armor covering her breasts, breaking the kiss: “We can’t, not yet, I told you. Tonight, in my room, escape your cell as you have already done before and climb onto the balcony, - she then whispered into the blonde’s ear – I’ll make you have the warmest bath ever.” a long kiss on her cheek as her thumb was stroking the other one. Their faces were again millimeters apart, “Will you join me?”, "You can bet on it." One last tender kiss was shared, the queen exiting the arena accompanied by Handong and Gahyeon who were waiting for her at the entrance; Jiu was left there, observing the petite yet sensual silhouette of Bora, her hair tied in an elaborated chignon, the curves of her body hidden by the white tunic, a belt tied on her waist; the _sùpparum_ covering her shoulders made her look even more elegant and pure. With closed doors and curtains, she was anything but pure, and just the thought of the meeting they would’ve had that night made her face flush with arousal and excitement. « _Sword and sand by day, fingers and bedsheets by night»_ she shrugged laughing by herself, recollected the elm, went back into the _battlefield_ to pick up her weapons and exited the arena from the same gate she entered.

Siyeon, on the other hand, went through a very hard training: she was finally mastering how to use the net accurately and how to hit the enemy with the trident, and now she realized that she could’ve learned as many techniques as she wanted, but she especially had to trust her instinct and all the five senses if she wanted to exit the arena alive and with every limb attached to her body. The day before she met Jiu and Dami who explained and proved her what a gladiator was and, on that day, she started to use _her_ weapons, designated for her role, for her class. She was told that it was a fortune that the retiarius gained a lot more popularity: one of the gladiators she trained with, told her that since it doesn’t wear an elm and it doesn’t use a shield, it was considered the lowest class, and it gained popularity because it gave some sort of empathy to the audience the right moment the _retiarius_ faced the execution.

“ _You mean they feel sorry for their death?” she asked, catching her breath after the nth time, “No, I mean they enjoy watching their faces contracted, but yes I think in these past few years it’s like they actually feel the pain gladiators go through when executed or when dying during a fight.” was his answer._ She didn't know how to feel after listening to his words, was she happy that she belonged to the lowest but at the same time the most popular class, or was she worried because the audience usually rooted for the retiarius’ death? She quickly realized that those thoughts shouldn’t matter, that her aim was to fight and get stronger, she had a promise to keep and it was like Bora actually helped her in improving her athletic side, as if she felt a deep pain she was going through after what happened to her family: it was always a form of slavery, but it brought something in return and not just a series of orders.

She was getting stronger and she was also learning how to fight, unarmed and with weapons; she was learning all of this because she would have had to fight against someone who went through military training and most probably was as strong and agile as a gladiator, and a mind trained to accept death in any moment.

The evening arrived soon, Siyeon was already seated at the table when Dami and Jiu, both slightly injured, took their seats in front of her. The brunette looked at Jiu’s arm and Dami’s right wrist, frowning and asking them what happened and why they weren't at the training: "We were charged by the queen as personal entertainers, she asked for her favorites and top gladiators, us, to execute two of the most dangerous criminals and she wanted it settled as if we were actually fighting people of our breed." Said the blonde, "But they were chosen to become gladiators, Jiu” - “I know but the queen hates to have criminals among us, she doesn’t like that those who hurt people can gain glory and admiration” – “Wait, hold up: you are the queen’s-”

“Darlings, yes” responded proudly the blonde one. Siyeon licked her lips, swallowed the bite of an apple and asked: “If you ever meet her again, can you ask her when can I-” Dami put her functioning hand on the Greek’s mouth, “Not here. Let’s go to our room, we’ll have more privacy, plus it’s almost massage time so you can ask it to one of the handmaidens.”

“Also, you’re doing amazing for someone who is living here for less than six months. I believe you’ll do even better when the time comes.” continued Dami.

Handong, Gahyeon, and Yoohyeon were in the gladiators’ cell, waiting for them. “I was so worried for Dami, I felt it was her fighting against that beast. And let me tell you, ladies, watching her without the audience screaming felt so great: her strength, her ability, looking at her wearing that elm made me realize how well built her body is… and even if she has a broken wrist, her _massages_ with the left one were so-“

“Okay Yoohyeon, we don’t need to hear anything else. Why are you here? Haven’t you two _massaged_ each other enough while you were taking care of her?” asked Gahyeon, covering her eyes as to delete from her mind the images that were being created while an amused Handong shook her head, a bit embarrassed too.

“There are other parts of her body that I should take care of. But enough about me and hot Dami, gosh her abs- tell me Handong, have any of the gladiators caught your attention so far?”

“Someone has caught my attention, but not in the way you think.”

“Is it Siyeon? You’re both from Greece, perfectly understandable,” said Gahyeon, “and if you are interested in her, I mean have you seen her? She’s very, _very_ attractive even when she was extremely tired that day when she's been bought."

"Hello, ladies!! Talking about us?" asked with a tip of irony Jiu, "I was talking about someone in particular." Said Yoohyeon, smiling at Dami, “Ew, keep your lovebirds’ businesses out from this room. Gahyeon, you cute little fox, could you please massage me tonight as well? I felt revived and full of energy today during the fight: I have to be at the max of my strength again." Said the gladiator laying down, letting the young girl working on her tensed muscles.

Handong was massaging Siyeon’s shoulders, moving her hands up and down the Greek’s naked back, admiring the muscles that were just a little more defined than the previous evening. The brunette was enjoying the gentle pressure on her back, her breathing calm and steady, she was almost falling asleep when she recalled her wish: “Dongie, I have a favor to ask.”

Her raspy voice sent chills down the other woman, “What’s that?”

“Could you ask the queen when I can start to study Latin? I understand and can talk a bit, but I still want to study it so that I can fully comprehend it.”

“I can remind her about it.”

 _«And I want to compose poems again, I would like to have something to write them on. »_ , but she kept that thought to herself, Handong was already doing a lot by agreeing to her request.

A soft moan escaped from Siyeon’s lips when Handong started working on the lower back, she was definitely more tensed than she thought. "Someone is enjoying it way too much." said Dami while Yoohyeon was massaging her legs, “That’s because you haven’t heard yourself” replied the black-haired girl, Gahyeon and Handong snorting at that response. “But at least I do it behind the curtains.”

“Shut up Dami, for the love of Hestia!” said Jiu, unable to contain her laugh. Even Siyeon laughed shaking her head, she couldn't believe what she was listening to.

The evening ended well, between cracking jokes, relaxing and reminding some memories of Jiu’s and Dami’s good old days, when their fame was building up.

The handmaidens left their cell, leaving the three gladiators alone for a little chat.

“Dami, how are you going to do with a broken wrist?” asked Siyeon, worried for her career, “It’s not a big deal, the _medicus_ said that I need absolute rest, and since I’m an athlete the recovery will be even faster: I probably won’t do anything that involves the use of the arms, but I have to take part in the training since it’s mandatory. I would weaken my body if I skipped it for, I don’t know fourteen days straight.”

“And what about you, Jiu?”

“This is just a scratch, it hurts a bit but it’s bearable. Count ten days and you won’t see this piece of cloth on my arm.” Replied the other woman with a smirk and winking at her, “Alright, time to go to sleep kids. Goodnight.” She blew on the candles, the room falling into the darkness, all of them falling asleep but Jiu: she had somewhere else to go, and _someone_ was waiting for her.

Sneaking out never felt so dangerous: she sneaked out several times already, meeting up with some admirer willing to know under another light the reason of her fantasies, and also to meet the only woman able to make her feel like she was drowning when they couldn't spend even a couple of moments in the same room. But this time, she wanted to arrive at the destination as quick as possible, after several weeks of separation: if she was being too noisy for the rush, she could've risked her life.

She soon arrived at the _domus_ , climbing up to reach Bora's balcony, damning herself for wearing her armor, but it was the queen's request for each time they had late-night dates.

Jiu called Bora, whispering: “Bora, I’m here!”

“Come inside.” The guest slightly opened the curtains, the bedroom filled with candles, giving a more intimate feeling but not even a sign of the other woman. Jiu started wandering around, brushing on the desk filled with maps and papers, the emperor’s desk. The blonde-haired woman felt arms wrapping around her waist, the other body leaning against her back, “Ave Minji” was the whisper in her ear. The gladiator faced Bora and admired how her dark hair was perfectly falling on her shoulders, hugging her back and stroking her head.

She let go of her, only to cup Bora's face and fall into those dark pits; Minji leaned down making their lips touch, softness, and kindness in every kiss. Their mouths moving in harmony, sweetness filling the moments they spent apart, and passion and hunger for one another coming through, they walked to the bed still kissing, Bora stroking with her thumbs the gladiator's abdomen, her back now touching the mattress. They interrupted the kiss, only to get lost into their gazes full of lust and desire; Bora climbed up, Minji on top of her. The queen grabbed the other by the neck, making their lips collide again, tongues touching and sending chills down their spines, licking and biting and sucking the gladiator’s lower lip.

Minji grabbed her lover’s hands, pinning them above her head, their fingers intertwining; “I missed you, Bora.” – “Show me how much you missed me, Minji”, the reply came out husky, short of breath. The gladiator caressed the woman’s legs, hands hiding under her tunic, stopping by her hips and teasing a bit the bulge of nerves. She proceeded up, helping _her_ queen to take off her cloth; the blonde’s slow, heated kisses leaving humid traces on the woman’s neck, reaching her chest: one hand squeezing and playing with one nipple while the tongue and the lips were working the other. Deep breaths coming out form the petit figure, her head threw back, giving more room on her neck, biting her lower lip, eyes closed, body focused on the touches. “T-take off… Take them off… I want to _see_ you…”, Minji, who didn’t stop working with her mouth, climbed up to leave a more heated kiss on her lips. With her knees on Bora’s sides, pupils dilated with arousal, she started taking off her chest armor, the brunette’s hands caressing the toned abdomen and reaching to her partner’s breasts, soon freed from the shoulder’s protections' belts that were around them.

Minji leaned down again, attacking Bora’s neck with small bites, sucking the skin but being careful in not leaving traces on her pure body; moans of pleasure escaping the queen’s lips, “Take off everything.” Ordered while her hands slid under the belt of the gladiator’s skirt, trying to push it down as she groped her ass.

They were both naked, Minji’s back was full of scratches but she didn’t care, she kept working with her fingers into Bora’s folds, the sweet cum soaking the sheets, the moans getting louder as she reached the limit, Jiu’s real name muffled in their kiss: no one had the right to know what was happening. The pumps slowing down, allowing the queen to recompose herself and catch her breath: “You’re so messy right now” said the gladiator bringing the soaked fingers close to her mouth, “Want a taste? I have a banquet to take care of over there.” Bora nodded, swallowing her saliva and sucking the blonde’s fingers, eyes fixed onto the other’s who was biting her lip, smirking. “I’m thirsty.”

“Alright then - she positioned herself so that Bora could taste her already soaked wet folds – enjoy yourself.” They both started sucking their clits and licking the sweetness of their cum. But Bora wanted more: she wanted to hear the other woman moaning under her touch, not only thanks to her tongue; she entered one finger, Minji’s back arching at the sudden touch, her breath breaking for the surprise and getting faster as her partner pumped in; another gasp as the second finger made its entrance, in and out, the pace getting faster and faster, her mouth back to sucking the clitoris and the tongue collecting every drop coming out until the gladiator couldn’t take it anymore, the lustful desire obliging her to position herself on the working tongue, following its pace until she reached her climax.

That night was for them only, the stars and the constellations were the only witnesses of their act of love, their moans and their breathing and their kisses the only music fulfilling their ears and hearts, their gazes full of affection the only proof of their bond, their hugged bodies creating the only important piece of art: because to one another’s eyes, _they were the most important treasure ever happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a challenge, but I had a lot of fun in writing it so I hope you enjoyed as much as I.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon!
> 
> Twitter: @siyeonseyes


	5. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: rape, graphic description of death

_The streets were abundant of people, kids running around causing small troubles to some sellers; the smell of fresh vegetables and fruits filling up their nostrils. A perfect day to spend some time with the most important person of her life, the one she looked up to._

_They were walking side to side, looking for some new jewelry to give to their mother; her sister’s eyes sparkling with happiness, her smile warming people’s hearts. “Look at this Siyeon, it’s so pretty!! Why don’t you try it?”_

_“Oh no, we are looking for a present for our mother, not for me.”_

_“You always think about the others, but you should also think about yourself: don’t let things slide just because we are doing something else, and I bet this will look great on you.” Replied her sister, smiling, “Mom has already a lot of necklaces, it’s time for you to get something,” she lifted the necklace with both her hands, inviting Siyeon to turn around so that she could let her try it on. “It looks very good on you.” Said her sister, placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders while they were looking at her reflection on the mirror, “I think it would look prettier on you.”_

_“Don’t even say it, this is for you only. I have tons of jewelry; don’t you dare give it to me just because you believe I am prettier than you.”_

_They started to walk back home, each step felt like feathers, her older sister walking beside her gleaming with beauty and grace, facing her with that warm smile that always made her feel safe. The more they got closer to their house, the darker the surroundings became: a suffocating smell of burnt marking its way in front of them; Siyeon’s sister was now walking faster and she was now in front of her, she was trying to call her name but felt her throat clutching, burning, tongues of fire invading the houses. The necklace blocking her breath, but she kept running behind her sister trying to reach her._

_Her back was against the floor, a big man towering her sister, her hands were pinned up her head; Siyeon felt her throat even more clutching, she tried fighting the necklace but the more she pulled the less she could breathe, she tried to reach her sister who was screaming and trying to set herself free from that giant, she tried to move from her position, but the only thing she could do was watching the whole scene frozen, invisible chains keeping her body on the ground._

_The walls of their home collapsed, piece after piece, soon darkness surrounding them, the only source of light was that evil fire ready to eat everything on its walk. The man became more gigantic to her, but at the same time his size didn’t really change; a sword appearing between his hands, the tip of the blade facing down, now piercing through the woman’s stomach, now above his head, and he kept hitting Siyeon’s sister like a piece of fresh meat. The sound of the skin being broken, the squishing sound of blood springing out from each stab, her breath hitching as tears streamed down to the sides of her head; the victim was now on her feet, sustained by the sword in her chest, her heart impaled on the blade._

_But Siyeon was still there, unmoving, she couldn’t even try to lift a finger, every muscle was petrified: she was there, like a fallen statue made of marble, eyes fixed on the scene, she couldn’t do anything if not letting silent tears come out of her dark eyes, she couldn’t even express through her face the disappointment in herself and the anger towards that man; she couldn’t call her sister’s name, she wanted to scream her lungs out but the necklace, transformed into a chain, restrained her from even breathing properly._

_The guy slid out from the young woman’s chest the sword, her weakly pumping heart fell on the floor leaving a small red puddle; he picked it up, fingers caging it in his hand, the grip on the viscous organ intensifying, nails digging into the muscle till it stopped beating. He let it slide on the floor again, lifted his foot and stomped on it till it was reduced to a pulp; Siyeon didn’t realize that he was looking at her this whole time, and as soon as she met his gaze, the only thing she wanted to do was destroying every bone in his body. He faced her, a twisted smile cracking on his dry lips, big steps towards her until…_

She opened her eyes, the dilated pupils fixed on the ceiling above her, the heart racing, extremely agitated after that nightmare. Siyeon took deep breaths, sitting on the edge of her bed and allowing herself to calm down, thinking that it was just a dream, she hoped that it was, but the reality hit her quickly: her sister was gone, murdered by that legionary, and not a simple soldier but the captain. 

The retiarius looked outside the window of her room, the serene night sky opposed to the thunderstorm happening inside her: clouds hovering her mind, rainy thoughts falling from her eyes, ugly memories triggering thunders in her heart. But the fresh breeze coming from outside dried the silent tears on her cheeks, reminding her that she was back into the real world.

During that month, every night a new nightmare made its appearance: it always started with something happy, always with her sister living her life and involving her in every activity, but the image of the man who killed after most probably raping the most important person in her life, always made its return. It was like her mind was telling her “Give peace to your family, they deserve justice. Look for him and do everything in your power to make him suffer.” Siyeon turned to Dami’s and Jiu’s beds, they were both deep in their sleep, their breaths slow and steady; she fixated her eyes on Jiu’s bed, noticing something odd, but shrugging it off thinking that probably was breathing so slow that it seemed like she wasn’t. The Greek was totally clueless about the heated night her cellmate was having.

Two weeks had passed, Siyeon kept having nightmares every single night but it didn’t stop her from going to the training field and practicing, also because she wasn’t allowed to skip it. Jiu had now a scar on her arm while Dami kept practicing with the other hand, “Just a couple more of days” told her the doctor.

Siyeon and Jiu were practicing again: the blonde-haired woman explained that usually retiarius and secutor were paired for duels, the reason was simply that the fights were more entertaining if these two were involved, “Usually the classes chosen to fight are fixated, but it can happen that a secutor, for example, fights against the _scissor_ , but it’s very rare. Also – said Jiu as she kicked Siyeon on her shin – secutors are experts in fighting against retiarius.” 

The Greek turned her torso, allowing the wooden trident to reach her opponent’s chest. The blonde’s shield stopping the hit, her fake blade trying to cut from left to right Siyeon’s abdomen, but a step back avoided the attack. Siyeon tried to trap Jiu throwing the net at her, failing. She ran to her, the trident held up, ready to pierce through anything on its way; Jiu avoided the attack, but an unexpected punch arrived at her face, cutting her lower lip. 

“How does a retiarius usually end up?” she asked, her eyes staring into the soul of the other gladiator, “Killed. One of the previous emperors was so averse to your category that every lost battle meant death.”

« _So that guy wasn’t lying…_ », “Stay focused!!” yelled Jiu, running towards her and hitting her with the shield, a few steps back but the trident still ready to be used; Siyeon jumped, her weapon aiming to the blonde’s eyes, but she was quick enough to protect herself, « _Shit!! I risked it a lot. One moment later and my eyes would gauge out._ » Siyeon crouched, trying to hit Jiu’s legs, but the latter managed to block the weapon on the ground with her knee, the sword ready to pierce through the brunette’s chest. She threw herself back, avoiding the attack and unsheathing the gladius; both quick back on their feet, they studied the next move, walking in circle like angry wolves ready to tear their throats open. It was right when they both ran to each other that a voice stopped them: with their arms up, they both turned the heads to the source, the lanista accompanying a young lady. “Handong, what are you doing here?” asked Siyeon, eyeing her, the lanista and Jiu, “You have to follow her, the queen wants to meet you.” The lanista answered, signaling at Jiu to look for another training partner.

“What is it?”

“I asked the queen what you wanted me to ask. Now that three weeks have passed since you started the real training, she will personally let you know when and where you’re going to meet up.” Replied the handmaiden, smiling at the gladiator, “You’re telling me she’s serious? She’s going to teach me Latin?”

“Well I haven’t said she’s personally doing it- listen, she will tell you everything: she gave me the news a couple of hours ago, and she wants to talk to you face to face because no one else has to know.” Those words made the walk to the palace much less tiring. After few moments of silence, Siyeon spoke again: “Uhm… I’ve never thanked you for your massages. Your hands are a blessing, every time I feel like all the tiredness is gone.”

“No need to thank me, it’s my job and I’m not going to lie, I think I’m enjoying it more since you’re here.”

“Same! I mean, I’m glad that I’m not the only Greek, I feel like home whenever we speak in our language.” Replied Siyeon, a melancholic smile creeping on her face. _The green grass, her soft skin, her gentle smile._ She shook her head, keeping away painful images. “Siyeon?”

“Mh?”

“Are you okay?” Handong grabbed the gladiator’s arm, making them stop on their track, “Yes? Yes, I’m okay, more than okay.” The handmaid listened, not fully convinced in what the other said.

“Fine. But I want to let you know that if you need anything, I’m here.” Her eyes were caring, full of sweetness. Siyeon bit her lower lip, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure!” replied Handong, walking again, “… Can I hug you?”

“What? Why?” the handmaiden was confused, she had never heard such a request, “You just told me that if I needed anything, I could ask you and… Well, I need a cuddle,” replied the gladiator, embarrassed, “only if you want it.”

“Let’s get to the queen first and then you’ll get your hug, away from prying eyes.” Her smile was soft, her hand gently brushing against Siyeon’s arm, “Why do we have to hide?”

“Because things work differently here. Plus, you’re soon to be an actual gladiator dueling in the arena, you’ll have tons of admirers and we can’t let some gossip spread around before your career starts.” The gladiator’s face painted in confusion made Handong decide that it was better if she learned some things with the experience; they kept walking, talking about the traditions in Rome and anything that could help the brunette in having a deeper understanding of the city and its inhabitants.

On the other side of the door, Siyeon and Handong heard the muffled voices of Bora and a man, then suddenly quiet. The gladiator looked at the other Greek, whose hand was locked in hers as if she said: " _stay calm and let’s wait_." The door opened, the shining armor and the kilt made Siyeon’s heart race, her breath held in her lungs as her eyes interlocked with the man’s; unintentionally, the grip on Handong’s hand became tighter. He tilted his head, scanning her face, but the handmaid dragged her into the queen’s room, closing the door behind them and leaving him unfazed.

Handong looked at the lost gaze of the gladiator, noticing that even the other woman had a similar expression, just angrier; Siyeon’s was definitely shocked, Bora’s was uncomfortable, but the handmaiden ignored the reasons of their looks. The young woman cleared her throat, snapping both the guest and the queen out from their trail of thoughts, Bora showing her sweet smile while Siyeon let go of Handong’s hand, regaining back her composure. With a nod, she signaled her servant to leave them alone, “I call you back when I will need you.”

“Hello Siyeon, how are you?”

“I’ve been better until a few moments ago, but I’m good overall: I train, eat, train, get an amazing massage and then sleep.” In the meantime, Bora took a seat, her eyes studying the toned body of the woman standing in front of the door, and then shifting up in that mysterious gaze. “Come here, take a seat next to me.” Siyeon looked around, observing how the room was decorated: in front of her, at the end of the room, a double bed with several pillows disposed on it; in front of the bed, a low table with chairs and a triclinium where Bora was seated. 

The gladiator walked towards her, seating right beside the queen, “This is usually used to lie down and relax, but since the couch is a bit _ruined,_ I didn’t want to make you sit on something uncomfortable. Anyways, I called you here because now that it’s been a while since you’re here and you share your cell with Jiu and Dami, you most probably know a bit more about the structure of your dorm.” Siyeon blinked a couple of times, confused by her words, “I do, I guess.”

“The reason why I haven’t called you before is that you had to set yourself with everything, from the training to the meals, to bedtime. The reason why you are in the same room with Jiu and Dami is that I told the lanista to do so: the small window you have is big enough to make you escape from there, and only because at first Jiu and Dami, and now you, can come and visit me to take some Latin lessons.”

“But I’ve never seen Dami or Jiu leave the room, I’ve always seen them sleeping.”

“That’s because I told them through Yoohyeon and Gahyeon to keep silence until I didn’t tell you the news personally.” Bora’s hand was resting on Siyeon’s forearm, the thumb gently stroking its skin, “So you’re telling me my cellmates escaped, but they managed to-”

“To mask their small escapades? Yes, there are guards in the night that walk around, and sometimes they peak in to see if everyone is inside.” The queen’s voice was calm, extremely soothing, and it made Siyeon’s heart skip a beat, every time she looked at her face, that bright smile was able to blow away any cloud of worry or sadness hovering her heart; she slightly licked her bottom lip, gulping after realizing she was talking to the most powerful woman in Rome, and also one of the most attractive she has ever encountered. “My Greek knowledge is a bit rusty, but Handong will help me in helping you. Hence, I am your Latin teacher.” Siyeon smiled, looking down at the hand still resting on her forearm; _there are guards in the night_ , “What if I get caught? And what about your husband, the emperor?”

“The emperor will be at home in a couple of weeks, so he’s not a problem for now: he’s very busy in his campaigns of conquest, and he recently has been invited for some diplomatic meeting. That’s why his second in charge was here a few moments ago, to tell me that he will be soon back and things that _aren’t_ important.” A veil of anger appeared on Bora’s eyes, “And you won’t get caught: ask one of your cellmates to teach you the safest way to arrive in my room, they know better than me, especially Jiu.” Siyeon nodded, unconsciously putting her hand on Bora’s, trying to give her a bit of comfort even if she really didn’t know what was bothering her. The queen’s other hand was now stroking the gladiator’s cheek, “I hope one day you’ll feel safe enough to tell me about your past and what happened so that your beautiful eyes will sparkle with serenity and aren’t clouded by sorrow.” Siyeon gulped again, losing her composure while leaning into the other woman’s touch, a comforting silence surrounding them, “When will I know the night I have to come here?”

“Tonight.” And after saying that, she called Handong back, dismissing the gladiator and letting them return to the gladiators’ school.

That day was the beginning of a new chapter for everyone’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Twitter, you know that I promised to upload chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it and will have the patience with the future updates because online classes are even more stressful :(
> 
> Stay safe and stay at home, the pandemic is no joke.


End file.
